


Churning

by angrywarrior69



Series: Fictober Prompts [11]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Food Poisoning, Gen, date night gone awry, fictober prompt, naughty replicator, ok lets be real it probably isn't the replicator's fault, the doctor doesn't get paid enough to deal with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywarrior69/pseuds/angrywarrior69
Summary: Fictober prompt; "Oh please, like this is the worst I have done."





	Churning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danae_krd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danae_krd/gifts).



> For Danae_krd, who requested this prompt.

Chakotay smiled as Kathryn brought over the plate from her replicator.

“This looks delicious,” he said as he picked up his fork.

She seated herself across from him and folded her napkin in her lap.

“It's one of my mother's recipes. She used to make the sauce in a slow cooker.”

This was not his first rodeo, so he subtly eyed the plate for any obvious abnormalities. Everything appeared normal. He twirled up some noodles onto his fork and raised it to his mouth as she watched.

“Hm, it's uhm--” he paused to clear his throat and to find the will power to swallow. “It's very good, thank you.”

The burnt-tasting noodles and chunky, raw sauce tasted worse the more he chewed. It formed a lump in his throat and he swallowed hard, trying not to think about it.

“Bad, huh?” she asked before trying her own forkful and spitting it out into her napkin, taking a big sip of wine immediately after, looking to her first officer apologetically.

“Maybe we should go to the mess hall instead,” she offered.

Chakotay laughed. “I'll never understand why your replicator misbehaves so much.”

He stood as she went to recycle the plates and that's when he felt it. The urgent need to empty his stomach as soon as possible. The thought of going the ten extra steps to his quarters made him shiver so he fast walked into Kathryn's bathroom.

“Why don't you go and I'll meet you there,” he rushed.

He practically ran inside and leaned over the toilet, unable to suppress the loud noises of the food coming back up, and heard Kathryn knocking on the door.

“Chakotay are you alright?”

“Yes, I'm--” he stopped as his stomach churned again, “I'm fine, Kathryn.”

“Oh please, like this is the worst I've done!” she shouted through the door. “I scanned it and the tricorder said it was edible!”

“It was much better than the soup last week,” he tried to reassure her with his head in the toilet.

“Do you need the doctor?”

He couldn't believe he was about to end up in sickbay for the nth time over Kathryn's cooking.

“That might be a good idea,” he managed to get out before another bought of nausea took over.

He heard her hail him through the door.

“Janeway to the doctor.”

_~ Yes, captain. ~_

“Can you please come to my quarters? The commander is ill.”

_~ Captain, please do not tell me you poisoned the commander again. ~_

“The tricorder said--” Chakotay heard something slap the wall outside. “Just get here as soon as possible, doctor.”

_~Yes, captain. I'll be right there. ~_

 


End file.
